Forum:Sujestas (Patric)
*No teme, amis! Me no reabri la discute. Ma me ia scrive un esplica plu clar e detalios de la sistem de tempos en la verbos de lfn, como los es aora usada. Jorj, tu ta esamina esta, per favore, e indica cualce cosas ce tu oposa? A fini, me espera ce nos pote ajunta esta testo a la gramatica. Simon *En esta sistem, per evita la dupla sinifia de frases con "ja", on debe sempre usa la forma con "es" : El ia leje ja la libro = he had read the book / El ia es lejente ja la libro = he was alredy reading the book... (ma on no ta pote dise : He had already been reading the book = no tota el)... Esce la forma con "es X-ente" pote es usada con tota verbos ? (pe conose, comprende, opina...) **Ave alga verbos ce on pote comprende o como puntos o como linias. La esemplo clasica es "ocupa": si me dise ce la soldatos ocupa la vila, esce me parla de se ariva inisial o se presentia continuante? "Comprende" e "crede" es de esta spesie. Pos cuando on ia comprende, on... comprende! Me ia pensa de la problem de verbos de "conose" e "sabe" cuando me ia scrive la esemplo "me parla ja portuges". Ce es la difere entre "we know that already" e "we knew that already" como un responde a algun ci ofre un consela? Es sutil! On pote apena dise "me ia es ja sabente ...", ma per ce "me ia sabe" no sufisi? Plu, la difere entre "I knew" e "I have known" es vera minor. Tu pote dona un esemplo do el es importante? En esperanto, on dise sempre "mi sciis, mi konis" e nunca "mi estas sciinta, mi estas koninta", e me ia oserva nunca un problem en plu ce dudes anios. "He has/had already been reading the book" es un espresa de un spesie multe rara, ma on pote tradui el par: "El ia es_ja ja_lejente la libro." Simon *Oce. Vera la forma "es X-ente" sinifia "no (ia) fini" e es bon ce el ta es usada sola per esta... (esta no aveni en portuges brasilera do on esajera la usa de esta forma continual...), ma esta es vera cosas sutil e la paje es ja multe longa... e la sistem de conjuga no va cambia. Donce nos ta fini el. Grasias per la respondes! *me gusta multe la esplicas de simon sur la verbo. me ta gusta vide alga cosa como la frase en la gramatica (su "verbos") - Lfn no indica direta la moda dependente e la moda sujuntiva. La parolas si e donce sufisi normal per indica la sinifia dependente, e verbos como duta, vole, desira, espera, e debe sufisi comun per indica la sujuntiva. - con esemplos ante la parte sur "ta". jorj **Me ia ajunta un parte, con esemplos, sur la omete de "ta". Me no pensa ce nos nesesa mensiona la moda dependente e la moda sujuntiva (simple per dise ce los no esiste). La testo dise ja a la comensa ce lfn ave sola tre tempos e un moda ipotesal. Pos leje la testo, on comprende la opera de la verbo. Nos no nesesa refere a la complicas de otra linguas. La fato ce "si" sufisi per indica la moda dependente (la moda de "si") es evidente, e si on no comprende bon la sinifia tecnical de la terma "dependente", on risca malcomprende ce on pote omete ta en tota frases con "si" – cual es no vera, natural! Simon ***tu malcomprende me intende. la parte ce tu ia ajunta es bon, ma la norma en lfn es vera la nonusa de "ta". donce, esta parte debe presede la parte do tu discute la sinifias de "ta", no? ***A, bon. Simon * Me no suporta la idea de usa de "ja" per la perfetia, car el opera vera mal e ance nocoreta per esta caso, ma ta es como Jorj vole. Andrei **me no suporta esta idea ance. :-) jorj ** Ah, me no ia es sufisinte clar: "ia....x...ja", - esta es un construida contra cual me vade. Andrei ** Tu oposa la strutur se mesma, o sola un de se usas? La strutur es intera gramatical (= ia + verbo + averbo). Cual sensa tu no gusta? Simon ** Me ave me pensas ma me prefere lasa los nodiseda. Me sola sujeste es ce "ia" ta indici sempre un anteata a un tempo de parla. Si es tal aora, donce bon. Andrei ** "Ia" indica sempre un ata ce presede la punto de refere en la frase. Normal, esta punto es la momento cuando on dise/scrive/escuta/leje la frase. Ma cuando on usa un frase (1) per reporta un otra (2), la punto de refere en 1 es relativa a la punto de refere en 2, e "ia" en 2 indica ce la ata presede la ata par cual 1 reporta 2 – si tu comprende. Esta es fasil en pratica, ma el pare complicada en esplica! Ave multe de esemplos asi. Simon ** Me nova leje "asi" e plu me leje, min me comprende... ** "Cuando la enfantes ave des anios, los ia aprende ja a coce" pote sinifia: *** Quand les enfants ont dix ans, ils ont déjà appris à cuisiner (presente naral per pasada) *** Quand les enfants auront dix ans, ils auront déjà appris à cuisiner (presente per futur e pasada de anterioria) *** Quand les enfants avaient dix ans, ils apprenaient (déjà) à cuisiner *** Quand les enfants avaient dix ans, ils ont appris à cuisiner *** Quand les enfants ont eu dix ans, ils apprenaient (déjà) cuisiner *** Quand les enfants ont eu dix ans, ils ont appris à cuisiner ... Patric ** Mmm, per me la tota pare sufisinte clar: Los sabe ja como on coce (o a min los ave alga sabeda supra esta fa), cuando los ave des anios. Se algun vole esati la frase con junta a un tempo, donce el pote usa "va, ia": "Cuando la infantes va ave des anios, los ia aprende ja a coce", "Cuando la infantes ia ave des anios, los ia aprende ja a coce". Per comprende bon tal frases me nesesa ce "ia" ta refere sempre a la anteata e car esta es tal, la tota deveni sufisinte comprendable. Andrei *** Si. "Quand ils auront dix ans" es "cuando los va ave des anios". On no pote omete esta "va". Simil per "ia". E la difere entre "ont appris" e "apprenaient" es espresable (cuando la situa no espresa ja el, cual aveni comun) par "es -nte". La sistem es relativa, no asoluta. Simon *** "es -nte" es un forma continual. Si me dise: "L'année dernière j'allais au restaurant une fois par semaine." e "Hier, quand tu m'as vu dans la rue, j'allais au restaurant (= j'étais en train d'aller au retaurant / I was going to...), no es simil: me no pote usa la forma continual per la frase un... (me debe dise: me ia abitual...) Aveni ce ave un confusa entre la presente noncontinuada e la presente contunuada, tal como ave un confusa entre "ia' e "ja"... (ce, a plu, ave cuasi la mesma pronunsia!) Patric *** Me traduis de tu frases, Patric: *** "L'année dernière j'allais au restaurant une fois par semaine." - "En la anio presedente me ia vade a la restorante un ves per (o: en) semana" **** "En la anio presedente, me ia vade a la restorante a''' un vese en (cada) semana." On no pote omete "ia": (La frase no es un esemplo de parla reportada.) Simon *** "Hier, quand tu m'as vu dans la rue, j'allais au restaurant (= j'étais en train d'aller au retaurant / I was going to..." - Ier, cuando tu me ia vide, me vade (ia es vadente) a la restorante. Andrei **** "Ier, cuando tu ia vide me, me ia es vadente a la restorante (o: me ia vade a la restorante)." Si me vole dise ce ia visita la restorante ante cuando tu ia vide me, me ta dise "me ia vade ja a la restorante". Simon **** Simon, tu rompe la idea supra la "anteatia" per "ia" par tu esemplo. Asi: Ier, cuando tu me ia vide, me vade a la restorante, - la idea de la cotempia es espresada par simple "vade" e esta sufisi a completa. Si tu dise: "Ier, cuando tu ia vide '''me, me ia vade a la restorante.", - esta va refere ce me ia visita la restorante ante cuando tu vide me. En rusce tal frase con tal sensa es tota posable: "Вчера, когда ты меня видел, я уже сходил в ресторан". Cual tu pensa si per cambia on usa no tempo en frases con "cuando" alora? A tal: "Ier, cuando tu vide me, me ia vade a la restorante", - a modo engles. Andrei